Por Favor Corazon
by LovingYouIsMyJob123
Summary: Claire was imprinted on by Quil, she loves him with all her heart, but what happens when her mind will craves someone else...Embry! Will Embry feel something for her to, or will catch up to them?
1. Heart vs Mind: Rivarly

**Clare's POV**

Ever since I was little, Quil has been by my side. He cared for me when I thought no one else would. He took away my nightmares, and replaced them with dreams. He always told me that he would protect me. He could make me smile when no one else could. He was the one, that I could run to when things got hard.

Quil was everything to me. A brother, a best friend, a jokester, everything, yet, why could I never see him as a lover? No matter how much I tried, I found it hard to love Quil, without feeling sad that he was forced to love me

"I love you" Quil whispered to me

"I love...you, to" I whispered back. I did love Quil, but ever since he told me he imprinted on me, I always think he is forced to love me.

Embry was someone I turned to, when I couldn't turn to Quil. He was sweet, nice, warm and gentle, just like Quil. They were both wolfs, and I loved Quil with all my heart, yet, being with Embry, made me feel...different.

Sometimes I would dream of kissing Quil, then Embry would invade my dreams at times. Sometimes, I dreamt, that I was kissing Embry instead of Quil. That's when I would always wake up in the middle of the night, when I had those dreams.

I knew that my heart and soul belonged to Quil, yet why was my mind craving Embry?

I am a bad person,

I keep telling myself those words over and over. I hate how my mind doesn't agree with my heart, but eventually, my heart won over my mind, And then that's when I knew I truly loved HIM. But is it to late, I have already caused so much heartbreak for Quil, that now, I even feel bad for loving him.

I hated myself SOOOOOOO much at those times, when I hurt Quil, I would feel like I have hurt my heart.

"Can I kiss you, Claire?" Quil's gentle, warm voice asked

"Y-Yes" I said, as I leaned in to kiss him

I could feel, the longer we kissed, the harder he pushed his lips against mine. Even then, his lips were still gentle as could be. I could feel him warm hands, trying so hard, to not rip off my shirt.

I would feel bad if I slept with Quil tonight, even if I wanted to so badly, I just would have to stop things from going to far

"Quil" I spoke in between his gentle kisses

"Yes" He said, leading his kisses to my neck

"I...love...you" I spoke softly.

"I love you more than life" He replied, continuing with his kisses. Those 6 words, were the words that made me feel like we were a perfect match. Those 6 words, coming from his mouth, were the words that could put me to sleep

At last, I could finally convince my mind to, that I loved Quil, that I truly love Quil.

**So what do you think? I know there was a spoiler, how Claire was going to end up with Quil, of course! But I thought I should mention it, just in case. I also promise that things will get funnier. Also, in the next chapter, I am going to start off the story on how Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two, then go on from that. Since this is just the begging. Anyways, please review. Sorry for any mistakes! Stay beautiful!**

**Ps: Chapters will be longer, promise!**


	2. She is my little Claire bear!

**Quil's POV**

"Guys!" Emily yelled to us. We were in Emily's house, like always, watching the game. Emily's place was the perfect hang out. Emily was the best cook around, not to mention her place was the perfect place to watch the game

"Ya!?" Jake hollered from next to me

"You guys can't come in from tomorrow until further notice, like this is your house, tomorrow we have a special guest!" Emily said, making her way to the living room

"Who?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the TV.

Emily sighed "I told you this already, Claire, she is going to be staying here for a month till her parents get bills straightened out"

"Who?" I asked once more. Who was 'Claire?'

"Our niece" Sam replied

"Is she hot!?" I said, jokingly. Suddenly, all the guys roared with laughter, making me take my eyes off the game. "What? What did I say?"

"Dude!" Jared replied through his laughs "She's two"

Reality caught up with me, _oh...yeah!? _I laughed nervously at Emily's intense glare. She began patting the spatula she had with her hand.

"If you ever say things like that again, well, I think you can figure the rest out" Emily said, getting all up in my face

"S-sorry" I gulped. I knew if I got on Emily's bad side, I wouldn't be able to see tomorrow. Emily looks like a sweet, innocent girl on the outside, but she can get pretty feisty.

"Glad we understand each other" And with that, Emily went back to the kitchen. It wasn't till Emily left that I noticed all the guys were still laughing. "Shut up" I said, pushing Embry

_You guys can't come in tomorrow like this your house. You guys can't come in tomorrow like this your house. You guys can't come in tomorrow like this your h..._

Emily's words kept repeating in my head as we make our way to her house. I was in the back of Jake's pickup truck, along with Embry, closing in on Emily's house.

"Ready to do this?" Embry said as we see Emily's house in sight

"This is not the end of the world!" I say as I hop off Jake's truck

_Calmly_

I say to myself. Jake carefully knock on the door, making sure not to do it to hard. _This is definitely new to us! _Sam opens the door

"Come on in" He slides his hand out, gesturing us to come in.

"Thanks" I replied

As I walk in, I see that the house is quieter than usual. I see the rest of the guys on the two couches in the living room, looking at a kids show.

"What are you guys watching?" I ask quietly

"Claire is watching this" Paul replies

"Well, where is she?" I say after I looked around the living room, seeing no toddler.

Brady points to the kitchen, where I see Emily holding a little girl. They are both turned around, cooking, what smells like cookies

"Why don't you change the channel?" Jake says, taking a seat next to Jared.

"We're not allowed" Collin replies, looking up at Sam who nods in agreement.

I laugh sarcastically, earning a glare from Sam

After about...30 minutes of watching 'Dora the explorer', with no sign of Claire, Emily finishes the cookies

"There done!" She said in a yell- whisper. She lets Claire down before turning around and placing a big stack of cookies in the middle of the table.

We all have to 'walk' over to the table, and take our seats

"Careful now" Emily warns us

"Yes mam!" Paul says, rubbing his hands together

We all dug in, carefully, and before I knew it, all the cookies were gone. "More Emily!" Jake yelled

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sam warned Jake. Jake silently nodded before saying sorry

"Both of you, quiet down" Emily was looking down at Claire. Claire was looking down at the ground, sucking her thumb "Since you guys are done know, let me formally introduce you" Emily led Claire to the table "This is Claire" _Like we didn't know already! _"She is going to be staying here for a while, say hi" Emily was using her sweet and soft tone, which she was known for.

"Hi" Claire said shyly. Her voice was cute. Claire looked up slowly, looking around the room, till her eyes stopped at mine, that's when it happened.

Gravity shifted, all I knew now, was how to protect her. I wanted to go up to her and hold her, to squeeze her tiny cheeks. I felt, that it was my job to protect this beautiful girl. Her cheeks turned a rosy color, which made her even more cute, _If that was possible!_

"Quil" Sam said as I was about to say something to Claire. "We need to talk outside" He grabbed me, making my eyes tear off of Claire's chocolate ones

"What!?" I said once we were outside. I was a bit angry that he had to pull me away from Claire.

"You just imprinted on Claire!" Sam's voice was now in command mode. Did I really just imprint on Claire! No way, she's two! But still the prettiest girl I have ever seen...OH MY GOSH! I did imprint on Claire!?

"I didn't mean to" I said, trying not to get hurt by him, instead, he just chuckled.

"I know you didn't, we can't control those things. But since you have imprinted on my niece, we have to lay down some rules" _Rules!? I can handle rules!_

"Rule number one!" He began "No kissing till she is 16, 15 at the earliest" That seems fair enough. I nodded in agreement. "Rule number two, no having sex till she is 19" Was he serious! How can I wait that long!? "Are you listening" I nodded in agreement, even though I didn't really agree with that. "Finally, you have to do one thing. Since she is only two, it will be kind of weird for her parents to always be hanging around with you, so..."

"Isn't she going to be living with you guys?" I asked , cutting Sam off

"Only for one month" I started to get nervous. What will her parents think of a 19 year old guy like me hanging with a two year old, almost every day!

"That's why, as you alpha, I am going to give you permission to tell her parents of the wolf secret"

"Really!" I started to get happy inside.

"Yes, but to make sure nothing goes wrong, Emily and I are going to be with you, we will set things up and all you have to do is tell them" I could feel a big smile form on my lips

"Thanks man!" I hit Sam on the shoulder and ran, slowly, back inside.

Claire was inside, all ready getting comfy with the guys. She was on Embry's lap, which quickly made me jealous of him

"Oh hi Quil!" Emily said, everyone turned to face me, even cute little Claire

"Claire, Quil, you guys haven't, properly met yet." Emily went over to Claire and grabbed her. I think Emily knew already that I had imprinted on Claire, and I loved her (like a friend) for doing this for me.

"Say hi to Quil" Emily said to Claire

"Hi!" Claire yelled, blushing a little

"Hey!" I was so happy that she was talking to me. Her voice was so cute, just like her.

After about a while, Claire was on MY lap. She made me so happy when she giggled, or even smiled. I could hear her laugh all day and never get tired of it.

Everything was over in a second though, it was time for me to go on patrol. I gave the clock a murderous look. Why does time have to separate me from my little girl

"Quil" Sam said, leaning on the door frame. I nodded and Claire hopped off my lap and onto Embry's. I missed her already, even though we were still in the same room.

"Bye Twil" Claire said waving goodbye. I loved the way she said my name, Twil!

"Bye Claire bear" I said in my little kid voice

I couldn't wait to go back to see my Claire bear. I couldn't wait to hear her laugh again, to see her smile, I couldn't wait to hold her, I couldn't wait to smell her sweet scent...

I couldn't wait to see her.

**Did you like it!? Please review! Stay beautiful There will be more drama, but not till a few chapters. Sorry for any mistakes**


End file.
